Love me body and soul
by Tachibana-san
Summary: Sebastian falls in love with the half demon half shimigi Annalise, daughter of The Undertaker and his wife The Black Widow , but it turns out that there past could get them killed
1. authors note

MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everyone Tachibana here. Ok so let me tell you what happened with love me body and soul on deviant art well I got hacked and my page basically got destroyed. Now some of the storys fans are probably like "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG WOMAN! "Well since my page was destroyed I wasn't able to access the chapters and I spent two months trying to find pieces of the original story that I kept in an old notebook of mine. BUT! I FOUND THEM AND THE STORY WILL BE PUT BACK ON ON THIS WEBSITE! I plan on posting a chapter everyday or every other day. So yeah enjoy and it's good to be back love you guys ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Love me body and soul, Annie

Annie woke up in a cold sweat shaking. She had a nightmare about her real parents She dreamt that they were killed in front of her. She stood up and pull her white dress over her shoulders. She let out a sigh and brushed her dark blood red hair. The Undertaker and Black Widow told her so little about her real parents except that they were good friends of there's, they were murdered, they were demons, and they loved her. Annie slipped on her black boots and purple coat and walked down stairs. "ah looks like are little hybrid is awake." The Undertaker said happily as Annie walked down the stairs. " Good morning Papa, good morning Mama."

"Oh Annie your father and I need to tend to the new bodies can you pick up this morning's order of white roses? " Black widow asked holding the order form. "Sure Mama." Annie said as she walked out the door. Black Widow sigh as she looked out the window watching Annie walk dowown the streets. "Whats wrong Luv." Undertaker asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Adrian when are you going to tell her about what happened to her real parents. " Black Widow asked still staring at the now empty street. Undertaker frowned thinking of the time when Annaleis's mother was shot by a man trying to kill her a there door step. That was the day when they took in Annie and when the Undertakers blood got merged with Annie's making her a hybrid of demon and shimigi. The Undertaker kissed Black Widow's cheek and pulled her closer to him. "In time Iris, in time. "

Annie walked out of the florists holding a basket of white roses. She began to walk through the crowded streets of London not knowing she was being followed.

She was two blocks from the shop when she was pushed into an alley causing her to fall on her back and drop the flowers. She looked up to find three boys blocking the exit. "You were right Alex she is pretty." "Will fetch a pretty price for her. I bet people will love pulling that red hair, kissing those violet lips, making those powder blue eyes fill with tears." "Get ...get away from me." Annie said with a hint of fear as she pulled out a dagger from her coat pocket. "Aw I'm sorry dear are we scaring you." One of the boys said as his eyes truned into demon slits. He then slammed her into a nearby wall. "Good, now be a good girl and give me the dagger." Annie refused and tightened her grip on it and attempted to stab the boy. "Oh bad bad girl I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. " The boy grabbed her dagger and dragged it across her cheek. Annie gave a yelp of pain and clawed at the boys face. " You don't get it dear. I'm in charge. "He then stabbed her in the stomach broke her arm and threw her to the ground.

Annie tried to stand up but couldn't "HELP! HELP! PPLEASE! THERE GOING TO KILL ME!"She screamed as loud as she could trying to get help. "You bitch." The boy yelled about to stab her again. Annie prepared to feel the pain of the dagger once more but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see a boy with black hair kick the dagger out of the boys hand. "Hello Sebastian." The boy growled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex let go of the girl." Sebastian said as Alex held Annie's hair forcing her to stand up. "You want her that bad Sebastian huh well go get her." Alex slammed her into the wall causing her leg to shatter. Sebastian started to attack the three boys but he was slightly out numbered. Annie struggling to sit up tried to look for a weapon to help the boy the responed to her crys for help. She slowly inched towards a broken pipe in the corner. "I won't give up."She thought as she wrapped her fingers around the pipe. "If I'm still breathing and need to try." She used to pipe to steady herself as she slowly stood up.

"Duck!" She yelled to Sebastian as she swung at the boys head with the pipe. Sebastian looked in awe at the bruised and bloodied girl attempted to fight for her very life. Annie caught the boys off guard which gave Sebastian a chance to slit there watched as this mystery boy killed the ones who assaulted her and when she knew they were dead she all her self to collapse as a wave of pain washed over her. Sebastian ran over to Annie assessing the damage her body took.

A

puddle of blood formed around the two turning Annie's dress and the white roses red. Sebastian could have just left Annie there to die after all she wasn't his responsibility but there was something about her that he couldn't help but love about her. Sebastian took off his vest and pressed it to her wound trying to stop the bleeding. Annie clawed at the bloody cobblestone trying to hold back a scream of agony. "I'm sorry miss I don't me to hurt you. Is there anyone that could help us. " "My...my parents there at the morgue." Annie said as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Sebastian picked her up and began to run to The Undertakers shop.

Sebastian entered the shop holding a now unconscious Annie in his arms. "HELLO?! THERE BEEN AN AACCIDENT! " He yelled. "What do you ne...Annie!" Black Widow screamed. "Wh...what happened to her. " "human traffickers tried to kidnap her. There dead now." Sebastian said trying not to stare at her wounds. "Here.." Black Widow said as she cleared a table. "Put her there." Sebastian sat Annie down on the table and watched as Black Widow looked on various shelves. "Adrian! Get in here Annie's hurt!"

(Annie POV)

I heard Mama yelling for Papa. "I'm sorry love this is going to sting." I then felt Mama poor a liquid on my wounds. The pain was burning through out my body and I felt my vision start to fade then everything went black.

(Normal POV)

Sebastian sat waiting for Annie to become conscious. Even though he just met her it pained him to see her in such a beaten state. Annie's eyes slowly opened and she grunted in pain." Hello Miss are you feeling alright? " " Well I'm feeling better, My names Annalise by the way but everyone calls me Annie. " she said with a small smile. "Nice to meet you Annie my name is Sebastian. " Annie smiled "Sebastian, what a nice name." she thought.

Authors note

Ok ok I know the last few chapters have been kinda of short but don't worry chapter three will be extra long so bye ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: it's been about a five years since Annie's accident Sebastian even though trying to stop him from falling in love with her did and they have been dating in secret.

Annie POV

Sebastian held my hand as we walked down the street. His hand was soft, who am I kidding his hands were always soft. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked. "Tried?" He asked. "A little bit but a kiss would help. " I said looking at him waiting for him to crack. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "There you are my lady feel better." He asked with a slight smirk on his face. "Yes, yes I do." I giggled. "Good. "

We

stopped outside of Papa's shop. "Well this is your stop." Sebastian said. "One more kiss please.?" I asked

Sebastian POV

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. She pouted. "Your mother is looking. " I said nudging my shoulder towards the window. She smiled and kissed my nose. "I'm coming Mama!" She shouted. "Bye Sebastian. " She hugged me then walked into the shop.

Annie POV

Mama smiled as I walked through the door. "Have fun dear? " She asked teaslingly. "Yes, yes I did. " I said as I hugged her. Her violet eyes shown through her white bangs. My eyes traced down her scorpion-like ponytail that almost touched the floor. How did she earn the nickname Black widow? "You alright luv? Mama asked noticing I was deep in thought. "Oh yeah I'm fine mama just tried. I'm gonna go to bed." "Alright goodnight luv."

I woke up and saw a black rose on my window sill. Sebastian has another contract I said to myself as I opened my window. I remember what he told me:" the number of leaves tells you how many weeks I'll be gone and the number of thrones tells you how many days I'll be gone. " I looked at the rose, no leaves and three thrones." Three days I can deal with that" I thought as I put the rose in a small vase filled with black roses.

Sebastian POV

I held the letter tightly in my hand. I kept reading it over and over in my head. "Lacrin Michaelis is alive. Lacrin Michaelis is alive. Lacrin Michaelis is alive." My little sister is alive and I'm going to find her.


End file.
